


Flicking

by Celestlian



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestlian/pseuds/Celestlian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had become a common occurrence for Nick to repeatedly flick Judy's ears, and it had become a common occurrence for Judy to ignore her dumb fox partner. </p><p>But today, she has a way to stop him in his tracks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flicking

In the ZPD, it had become a common occurrence for Nick to repeatedly flick Judy's ears, and it had become a common occurrence for Judy to ignore that sly fox.

However, today, she noticed he was being extra annoying. Now, there were insults. Well, she called them insults anyway. 

"My, what long ears you have!" 

_Flick._

"You know, I've always wondered why your ears are so long. Maybe it's cause they're like an elephant's trunk! Ha!"

 _Flick._  

Judy growled. "Quit it Wilde." 

Nick smirked. "You know you love me," he said, giving her a wink. Judy blushed lightly at that. When she didn't answer, the fox sighed and resumed flicking her ears. 

"Nick. STOP IT." 

"Nope. I'm your partner, if you know what I mean." He gave her another one of his signature smirks, and wiggled his eyebrows. Suddenly, she sharply pulled over. 

"Whoa, what the-" 

She cut him off. "Nick, why do you keep hitting on me?" 

"You know, isn't it a nice day outside today?" 

"NICK." The rabbit sighed. "Look, you're being more annoying than usual, you're flirting with me, and you keep smirking and sometimes you're staring at me like a deer in headlights. What is it?" 

Nick froze. He did NOT expect this. He had no backup, no plan, no witty remarks. It had caught him off guard, and he was shocked. He sighed. It was time to tell the truth.

"I...don't like roads." 

"Nick," Judy fumed. 

"Fine, fine." Nick took a deep breath before confessing. "I like you." 

"You...like me?" Judy asked, putting a paw to her chest. Nick nodded. 

"Yeah, I do." He smirked. "And I know you like me too, cause you're always blushing or giggling whenever I wink at you." 

"What? No, that's not-darn it!" she exclaimed as she felt her cheeks heat up at Nick's wink. The fox chuckled, smirking at her. 

"Pretty bunny." 

"Handsome fox." 

"Huh." He grinned widely and grabbed her, kissing her deeply. Judy froze, but then relaxed and kissed back. Nick pulled away, seeing Judy breathless.

"So...can I flick your ears now?"

"Nope." Judy grabbed the walkie talkie. "Chaotic car, one o'clock!"

"I'm on it!"

With a new determination, Judy sped down the road to chase the so-called 'chaotic car'. Nick leant on his arm, staring at her. He was definitely happy to have Judy as a partner.  

 


End file.
